Finding the killer
by btcool
Summary: Amy watches a women die in front of her and is determined to find the killer! but another person is on the case... Sherlock! Amy and Sherlock have to learn to get along if they are gonna find out who the killer is! "I mean who killed her! You are rude you know that" I yelled at him. "I like you, you can come with me" he said walking off in the other direction.
1. Chapter 1

**first story please be nice I will upload more..**

**Chapter 1**

**Amy's pov**

I sat there on the edge of the ambulance, watching all of the police cars and people run past me. The lights from the police car flashed brightly in my eyes making me wince slightly. I wanted to know what the hell happened! One minute I was walking down the street minding my own business, next thing I know a women was laid next to me on the stone cold pavement, blood pouring from her fragile body.

The police hadn't told me anything, I wasn't surprised. I want to know if she was okay. Her name was Lisa, I know because I sat with her and waited until the ambulance came. It felt as though it took forever for the ambulance to come, as I sat there holding her in my arms, praying for a miracle.

I stared down at my small hands that where now crimson red and sighed softly. She had a baby called Lucas. I didn't know if she had made it or she was dead, I hoped for the best.

They placed a pink blanket around my shoulders and told me to sit here and wait. I didn't want to wait they waiting was killing, even though I didn't know this girl I felt as though I owed it to her to find out who did this to her. The coldness hit me hard making me shiver and draining the colour from my cheeks. I wasn't that bothered honestly, and the blanket wasn't doing much to heat me up.

A man then with a brown hair that fell down his face came at leaned on the side of the ambulance and coughed slightly. I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt under it; he looked like a posh snob that really needed a haircut.

"Hi am Anderson are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded back.

"Why do I have this blanket" I questioned pulling at the blanket trying to get it off me. He smiled at me trying to reassure me I guessed.

"You're in shock" he said in a small voice, I snapped back quickly "No I'm not!"

He looked taken back a little at my sudden outburst, and tried to find the words to respond. "Are you sure you just watched a women die" he replied still in a quiet voice. I wasn't shocked by Lisa dying so I just sinked down a little.

"So she did die I didn't know that" Anderson gasped in shock putting his hand over his mouth and taking a few steps backwards.

"Am so sorry" I ignored him jumping up throwing the blanket on the floor and running forward. I turned back to see that Anderson had wandered off somewhere doing whatever he was up to before he approached me.

Bang! I bumped into a man with a long black coat on and stumbled onto the floor. I growled jumping onto my feet at staring the man in the eye. He had deep blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, with check bones you could cut yourself on. He seemed annoyed.

"Why aren't you off being shocked?" he moaned looking me up and down, i scowled at him.

"Because I want to know what happened" I snapped back he looked at me confused.

"You should know you was there, she crawled down the street you held her she died remember it's not that hard to forget it happened 20 minutes ago even Anderson could remember that where ever the hell he has gone, oh well the less of him the better" he span in a circle searching but then stopped at stared at him.

"I mean who killed her! You are rude you know that" I yelled at him. A fairly short man behind him with blonde choppy hair came up from behind him smiling brightly, like a little kid that got what it wanted for Christmas.

"I like you, you can come with me" he said walking off in the other direction. I stood still for a second trying to process what had just happened. He then turned round at shouted back at me "well come on ginger girl!" I ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the street where I was not long since, and tried to catch my breath. The blood that had poured out of Lisa was still there in a puddle of blood on the floor, spreading out slowly across the pavement. I closed my eyes for a second. I could still hear the silent screams ringing in my ear.

"Who is that and what is she doing her?" A bald man asked his eyebrows knitted together. He pointed in my direction making me feel nervous.

"Where's John? Is she is replacement?" he asked walking over to use both and looking me up and down. "She's with me don't worry!" Sherlock explained to him pulling out 2 pairs of gloves throwing one pair at me. I caught them putting them on and joining Sherlock at the puddle of blood on the floor.

He put his index finger in the middle of the blood pool swirling it around a little and then pulling it out again. I bit the inside of my cheek, nibbling at it slowly, as Sherlock focused hard on the pool of blood. "Which way did the women come from?" he whispered softly in my ear.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. He took another glance at the puddle of blood at then turned back to me "That way she dragged herself she was bleeding to death that's what killed her, so I think it's kind of obvious that our true crime scene will be in that direction and we just have to follow the blood" he grabbed my hand his warmth running through me like wild fire, as he jumped up dragging off.

"Where are we going don't you wanna tell your boss" I knew as soon as I said it the answer was hell no, but I still went ahead and asked it didn't I.

He turned to me laughing silently to himself "You think he is my boss that's cute" I didn't like that comment. "And of course not we investigate they arrest its how it works, you get the detective police officer thing right" he stared at me waiting for a response, after a few seconds I got the hint and nodded at him. "What do you work as ginger anyway?" he asked and I frowned.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Trying to make conversation are you going to join in or not?" he nudged me a little bit and I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want from me?" I groaned like a teenaged kid that had just been asked to clean there room.

"I want you to tell me your unemployed but you used to work as a model" he moaned. My eyes winded in shock how the hell did he know that! He ran forward before I could question him, following a small trail of blood drips.

He pressed up against a wall analysing it slowly, I walked towards him slightly confused on what he was doing. "What's up your creepy senses tingling?" he shot a sour glare at me.

"NO...Kinda" I kneeled down next to him noticing a smear of blood that ran across the bricks. She was here then. In the house. "Come on Amelia" he ran off to the front door of the house. I never told him my name!

"Wait up!" I screamed running up to the door with him. He ran at the door shoulder first, and then turned to foot kicking down the door. I smiled at him, there was always a first time for everything.

"Madam" he bent down bowing for me, I giggled slightly before heading into the abandoned house Sherlock not far behind me. The coldness of the room made me gasps as I tried to catch my breath, I didn't like it in here the darkness was staring to suffocate me making me want to run out and breath. But i still carried on never the less.

"What was that?" I perked up staring at Sherlock confused. "Someone's up stares!"


End file.
